extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Great Horde
General Information Sunni|tech_group = Nomadic|government = Steppe Nomad|rank = Kingdom|tag = GOL|capital = Sarytau (303)|culture = Mishar (Tatar)|development = Start: 131}}The is a Sunni Mishar steppe nomad located in the Caucasia region of the Near East subcontinent and the Pontic Steppe, Ural, Ruthenia and Russia regions of the Eastern Europe subcontinent, of the European continent; arising during 'The Grand Campaign' era. Replacing, gaining cores, the Sunni in 1442 the nomads border fellow Sunni countries ( and south, east, northeast and west and southwest), Orthodox countries ( south, northwest and north), Catholic countries ( southwest and west) and the waters of the Caspian Sea southeast. The , losing its cores, will be annexed by Sunni countries: , and on June 1, 1502, and will never appear on the map again for the rest of the timeline The country has two historical rivals: and See also: Kara-Khanid, Astrakhan, Golden Horde Decisions Re-form the Golden Horde * Requirement(s): ** Is not: , , , , or ** does not exist ** Culture Group is Tatar ** Has government reform Steppe Nomad ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Own core province(s): Qirim (284), Tambu (302), Ästerhan (464), Saraychyk (465), Saray-Batu (466), Kypshak (476), Chimgi-Tura (1075), Qazan (1082), Kasimov (1778) and Mansur (2610) ** Province(s) owned by country or non-Tributary subject(s): Tver (294), Moskva (295), Ryazan (301), Vladimir (307), Yaroslavl (308) and Suzdal (1956) ** Own at least 30 cities ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Government Rank changes to Empire ** Can Embrace Golden Horde Ideas and Traditions ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): Pontic Steppe ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): Nogai, Lower Yik, Bashkiria, Kazan, Samara, Ural, Ishim, Yrtesh, Ob and Kazakhstan ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige Unify Islam * Requirement(s): ** Religious Group is Muslim ** Number of cities at least 10 ** Does not have country modifier "Unified Islam" ** Does not have the Caliphate government reform ** Own or vassalize province(s): Thatta (504), Cordoba (225), Kostantiniyye (151), Bagdat (410), Makkah (385), Madinah (384), Mesina (124), Palermo (125), Dagestan (425), Sam (382), Samarqand (454), Ifni (347), Aden (388), and Mascate (400) ** Have at least 100 Administrative Power ** Have at least 100 Military Power ** Have at least 100 Diplomatic Power * Effect(s): ** Gain 'A Unified Islam' for 5 years *** -20.0% Stability Cost Modifier *** +2.0% Missionary Strength *** +2.00 Tolerance of the True Faith *** +1.00 Tolerance of Heretics ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 100 Military Power ** Lose 100 Diplomatic Power Horde Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Aggressive Expansion Impact ** -5 Years of Separatism * Ambition: ** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier * Ideas: ** The Life of a Steppe Warrior: *** -20.0% Land Attrition ** Traditions of the Great Khan: *** +20.0% Cavalry Combat Ability ** Horse Supplies: *** -5.0% Land Maintenance Modifier ** Steppe Leaders: *** +1.00 Land Leader Shock ** The Tradition of Conquest: *** -25.0% Core-Creation Cost ** Logistics of the Khan: *** +20.0% Manpower Recovery Speed ** The Glory of Conquest: *** +25.0% National Manpower Modifier Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Mishar countries Category:Tatar countries Category:Sunni countries Category:Steppe Nomads Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Near East countries Category:Eastern Europe countries Category:The Grand Campaign Category:Nomadic (tech)